Lassoing the Moon
by zookitty
Summary: He may not remeber everything but he did remeber this, he loved her and always had...Clach
1. Chapter 1: peices of the puzzle

**Authors Notes: **To all the Zach fans out there, this is a story for you! This story was written in response to a challenge made by RogueHoney. Hope you all enjoy.

**Spoiler Warning: **Spoilers up to episode 12 (Godsend)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes, if I did I'd be on cloud nine right now lol

* * *

**Chapter 1 Piece of the Puzzle:**

As they walked away from the construction site a thousand words filled her mouth, a thousand stories that had to be told. She told him everything. It felt good to finally be able to tell someone everything that had been plaguing her mind, but she was surprised to find that there was one thing that felt even better. That one thing was Zach by her side. She was surprised out how right it felt to be there beside him. It felt like the missing piece of her puzzle had been put back in place. She didn't even care that he didn't remember. It didn't matter. He had given her a second chance…and that was enough. She sent him a gentle smile.

They walked the familiar road back to where she lived. How often they had walked it together of late. How normal it now felt. The whole way she told him stories; completely filling in the missing details that had been sucked from his mind so harshly. He was shocked, but he believed her. He believed her! How many other people would have? She couldn't name one. He didn't look at her like she was crazy, instead understanding filled his features.

A block from her house she stopped him.

"I have to get home…if my dad sees you…he'll know," Claire whispered as if her father could hear them now. Zach nodded, still overwhelmed.

"Lift your jaw off the ground Zach, it's not that weird," Claire said punching his shoulder.

"Ya 'cause I've met a lot of people who can't die," He retorted rubbing his shoulder were she had inflicted the wound. She glared at him playfully and headed off toward home.

* * *

Claire lay awake. Sleep evaded her like a leaf on the wind. This house that had once been home, this place that had once been safe, now felt so utterly terrifying. Nightmares had assaulted her mind every night since that tragic homecoming. Sometimes the dreams were of Jackie, blood and the unnamed man whose face she could never forget; sometimes they were of the skeletons-that she hoped not literally- lay in her father's closet. She shuddered under her covers at these thoughts.

Tonight had been particularly bad. Her eyes refused to shut, afraid of what new terrors sleep when bring. She slipped quietly out of bed and grabbed her cell phone. Before she knew what she was doing Zach's phone was ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Sleep clung to his voice making him nearly impossible to understand.

"Zach, it's me," Claire's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Claire? What's wrong?" Concern cast away every bit of lingering sleep from his voice.

"I needed to hear your voice," She admitted sheepishly. "…I uh…can't sleep."

"Thoughts of me keep you awake at night huh?" He teased.

"Shut up!" She tossed back, trying to suppress a laugh. "I've been having nightmares again…"

"About what happened?" Zach's tone reflected understanding. Something Claire had longed for more than even she realized.

"And about what happened," She replied. "I'm not sure what scares me more, what I found out or what I still don't know." A yawn broke through her words. "I just don't know him anymore, Zach. I've been calling him 'father' all my life and now I can barely look at him!" Another yawn issued from her lips.

"You should get some rest, Claire," Zach suggested softly.

"If only I could!" She moaned.

"Can I help somehow?" Claire glanced thoughtfully out the window.

"Tell me a story Zach," She begged purposely sounding like a little kid. He laughed at her charade. A smile tugged at her features. She hadn't realized how much she loved his laugh!

"Alright," he agreed.

"What? Seriously?" Claire chuckled.

"Couldn't hurt." Thus saying this he began. As he spoke she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. The warmth mixed with Zach's soothing voice lolled all her pain away. For that one second everything was perfect. She lost herself into his story and before she knew it sleep had taken her, the phone still clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

**After Thoughts:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter you get to find out just how far Zach would go for the one he loves…awww…Reviews are wanted!


	2. Chapter 2: The Carnival

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone!!! Sorry it's been so long in coming, but the hiatus is finally over!! (go to my profile for more details on that) This chapter was so fun to write! Anyways hope you all enjoy (the review replies are at the end this time, but don't worry I didn't forget all the awesome people that took the time to review!)

**Disclaimer: **takes place after Run: episode 15 (spoiler up to then)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Carnival **

Claire walked down the street slowly. Her heart felt as heavy as the duffle bag on her shoulder. She had walked around the block countless times before deciding where to go. She hadn't been there since sixth grade but she still remembered the way. She stopped walking and looked up. The house was just like she remembered it; small but somehow homey. There was a white picket fence running around the small yard, and a gravel path leading up to the green door.

She walked up to the door and knocked gently. For a second she felt like she was in sixth grade again. How many times she had come here back then! How different things were now. She knocked a little harder.

The door cracked open and the face she had been longing to see peered out at her. Zach took one look at her and asked, "What's wrong?" Without answering she flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her close in a warm embraces as her tears fell onto his shoulder.

It was several minutes before she pulled away and looked up into his face.

"He doesn't even care." Claire's voice was heavy with emotion as she spoke.

"Who?" He asked, his voice soft and soothing.

"My father…he didn't want me." She could barely speak through the tears.

"Mr. Bennet didn't want you? I thought…"

"Not him! My father. My real father…" She practically shouted in frustration. Zach didn't seem phased by her outburst. He merely gave her a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you should come in," He suggested backing away from the door enough so that she could enter. She dropped the duffle bag next to the door and walked into the quaint little house.

The foyer had a beautiful wooden floor that led into a room she remembered to be called the family room. She walked to this room but stopped in the doorway. The floor was covered with a soft blue carpet. There was a huge couch and two arm chairs facing a big screen TV.

Sometimes a good memory can take the edge off the pain of a bad experience, and at this moment Claire was remembering some of her very favorite times. She remembered waking up extremely early on Saturday mornings and running over to Zach's house so they could sink into the big soft couch and watch cartoons.

So much had happened that had changed them from those carefree kids to what they now were, but at least one thing was the same. Zach had again become the person she wanted to spend all her time with.

She slowly walked over and let herself drop to the couch. It felt like a link to the past and at that moment when her entire future was laden with mystery she found solace in that one familiar thing.

Zach walked across the room and took a seat beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"I went to see Meredith," Claire said. It was still hard to speak without sobbing, but the comfort of his strong embrace seemed to calm the chaos within her. "My father was there…my real father. He didn't even want to meet me." Her voice fell to almost a whisper. "Oh Zach…I thought things were going to be different when I found her…but nothing changed." Sobs erupted from deep with in her. "He didn't want me…"

"Then he is one sorry soul." Claire looked up into his eyes as he spoke. He cupped her chin in his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears. "It's his loss Claire…not yours." Claire shut her eyes, replaying the scene in her mind.

"I was so mad I throw a rock at him."

"You threw a rock at him?" Zach emphasized each word as if to truly get his mind around it. "Did you hit him?" He asked a little too eagerly.

"At his car not at his person," Claire laughed threw her tears. "I'm not a psycho...I did break his back window."

"Did you key his car too?" Zach teased.

"I'm not bitter," Claire retorted. Zach raised his eyebrow doubtfully. "Maybe a little bitter…"

"A little," He teased.

"Ever since I found out I was adopted I have imagined that meeting. A thousand different scenarios and none of them involved rocks being hurled." Her smile slowly faded. "Or him leaving again without even meeting me…" Zach held her close and there they stayed until the last tear fell from her eye.

She rose slowly from the couch, her eyes lingered on him.

"I have to go," She said reluctantly. "My dad will be expected me back." Zach stood up beside her and grabbed her hand as she was about to leave.

"Don't go back there Claire," He suggested, still holding tightly to her hand.

"Oh Zach…"

"No. Stay. It's dangerous to go back there." As he spoke he stared into her eyes as if willing her to comply. Claire touched his cheek affectionately.

"It be dangerous if I stayed. For both of us." She placed her hand on his lips before he could speak. "I know you don't care about that, but now that I have you again I can't bear to loose you." She began to head for the door, but he still held her hand tightly. "Zach…" She shook her head slightly. "I can't…someone has to protect them from _him._" Zach nodded in obvious defeat. Claire sent him a reassuring smile and headed for the door. She shouldered the duffle bag and grabbed the doorknob. Part of her desperately wanted to accept his offer. To leave that place and the life of secrecy behind; but another part, the logical part, knew she had to leave. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Be careful, Claire," Zach's soft voice pleaded. She sent him her iconic sad smile and headed out.

* * *

Claire tapped her pencil against the desk. After all that had happened it seemed so strange to be sitting there doing homework. Her mind kept wandering. Daydreams were coming so often she wandered if they were real and this part at the desk was the dream. She laid her head back in defeat. Thoughts of the many bizarre events that had unfolded around her of late filled her mind.

A slight beeping on her desk brought her back to reality. She looked up and noticed her cell phone had been the cause of the sound. She picked it up and saw a text message. _Come outside. _She didn't have to check to know who it was from.

She leapt up from her chair without hesitation and bounded down the stairs. She ran around to the side of the house where she found Zach waiting, crouching by the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Claire whispered. "Are you insane?"

"Probably," Zach replied standing and taking her hand.

"Get back down, someone might see you," Claire looked around franticly.

"Come away with me."

"What? Where?"

"You'll see. Just…come."

"I can't."

"Why? Your dad is at work and your mom…what's she gona do sick Mr. Muggles on me?" Zach smiled playfully. Claire returned the grin.

"Let's go," She answered. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off toward the place he had stashed his car, safely out of sight.

As she jumped in the passenger seat and pulled the buckle down around her she realized she didn't care where he took her, as long as they were together it didn't matter.

The car went down a familiar road, but she couldn't even begin to guess their destination.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you…you'll see," Zach replied teasingly.

"Are we there yet," Claire forced her voice to sound annoying.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Zach said sarcastically. Claire chuckled and looked out the window. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the first glimpse of their destination.

In the distance was a huge Farris wheel and the tops of colorful tents.

"I didn't know the carnival was in town!" Claire exclaimed excitedly.

"Me either until this morning," Zach replied. "My mom always used to remind me…"

"Gosh I miss her." Claire replied wistfully, "Remember how she used to bring us and Lyle here every year?"

"She would watch Lyle while we went on the 'big kid' rides." He laughed.

"Then we'd eat so much cotton candy we'd be sick for days." Claire added. Zach's smile faded.

"I miss her too," he said softly. Silence filled the car for several minutes before Claire dared speak again.

"How's your dad?"

"He's ok…when he's sober," Zach replied. Claire placed her hand on Zach's shoulder understandingly. "He didn't handle her death…well he didn't handle her death at all. He just got drunk." Zach shook his head as if to rid himself of that thought. "She used to make everything so beautiful." Claire smiled sadly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"She had an amazing laugh." Claire remembered. "…she loved you so much." Zach nodded slightly.

"We're here," He looked at her sadly. "Let's go. Let's just leave it all here…ok?"

"Everything?"

"All of the pain, all of the past…everything," Zach jumped out of the car. "Where first?" Claire hopped out of the car behind him.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked politely.

"None of that," Zach grabbed her hand. "Besides I know where you want to go anyway…"

* * *

"Hurry up Zach," Claire's blonde curls bounced about her face as she dragged her friend behind her. Zach dug his heels in.

"Why do you want to ride that stupid wheel? All it does is go around." He moaned. Claire stopped pulling him and began pushing him from behind.

"You kids having fun?" The woman who spoke was tall and had beautiful flowing brown hair. She laughed at the spectacle they were. Her laugh was like sweet music on the wind.

"Absolutely," Zach and Claire said in perfect unison.

"Where are you two going?" The woman asked.

"To the Farris wheel, mom," Zach replied. "Claire's favorite."

* * *

Claire watched the lights on the giant wheel spin slowly, hypnotically before her eyes. Memories flooded her mind.

"Claire?" Zach's voice broke threw her trance. "I brought the cotton candy…You ok?"

"Ya…I'm fine," She replied, smiling at him genuinely.

"Shall we?" Zach asked offer her his hand.

"Let's shall," She replied taking his hand. He helped her into one of the Farris wheel seats and pulled himself up beside her. As the giant helm began to spin he handed her the cotton candy. She took a bite of the sweet fluffy substance and felt it melt in her mouth. She savored the delicious flavor as she also savored the beauty of the moment. She took his hand and weaved her fingers in between his. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is perfect," She whispered softly.

* * *

**After Thoughts: **I loved writing this oh so sappy chapter! Aww sweet romance! Haha. Well the 3rd and final chapter will be up on Monday (while you are all going through hero withdraw)

**Review Replies: **

**cat:** I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks so much for the review…and major props for being the first to review!

**Googleaddict: **hahah thanks! Your review is ubber appreciated

**RogueHoney:** thanks a ton!!! it's all because of you and your mondo awesome challenge else I would never have wrote this!

**faithDeanlove: **haha thanks! Zach is awesome…I miss him… sorrow

**anne: **thank you so much!

**PurpleYin: **thank you! I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter was equally enjoyable

**The Cheshire Katt: **Why thank you! Your so right…they don't get hardly any credit at all. They are by far the cutest couple on the show!

**Ginny of Queenscove: **thank you Ginny, I love this pairing (ok ok I know I've said that already) but really! They deserve so much more plot line than they got

**Romako**: I'm flattered –blush- that is quite an honor Romako! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. (and yes it's batwoman)

**Cellar Door 26: **thanks! And don't worry you don't have to wait as long this time to see what comes next

**faithfulElF**: thank you!! I'm so glad you reviewed! I love it when people take the time to let me know what they thought! It's very encouraging.

**Ro: **-blush- wow…I'm so flattered! You are so kind!

I'm sorry it took so long to update…but I want to let you all know I was never going to abandon it. There were things that had to be rewritten which took a lot of time.

**Special reply: **

**IanBuddy and GreenLeofiend: **you have both been such inspirations to me! Ianbuddy you taught me how to write and especially how to write sap ;), GLF you are always cheering me on and giving me feed back! You guys are so great –hugs for both of you- Thank you both so much!! You rock!


	3. Chapter 3: No Matter Where

**Spoiler Warnings: up to episode 17-Company Man**

**Author's note: **I really love this chapter, and I hope you all love it too. Sorry it is so late being posted…life is just crazy sometimes. Enjoy. (review replies at the end of the story)

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Matter Where…**

Claire walked slowly down the hallway. Her hand clutched the door knob but she was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into the face of Mr. Bennet. His expression was full of despair. She looked deeply into his clear blue eyes and felt as if she would cry.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. He held her close.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered softly. Claire pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She knew what was coming but that didn't stop her from being scarred to death.

"What happened earlier…those men coming to the house, it wasn't your fault," Claire tried to reassure him.

"No Claire, it was. I put you all in danger." Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I never wanted that." Tears filled Claire's eyes. She couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her gut.

"Daddy," Her words were choked by sobs. "I have to leave, don't I?" Mr. Bennet pulled her back into his embrace and sobs fully overcame her.

* * *

Beep beep. Zach moaned and pounded the alarm clock. Beep beep. The sound continued. He sat slowly, groggily up in bed. He glanced out the window and started. It was still dark. His eyes traveled to the clock and he saw that it was one in the morning! He glanced quickly around the room for the source of the sound and his eyes landed on his cell phone. He leapt from bed and saw that he had received a text message.

Zach looked down at the words. He read and reread them several times before they had meaning to his tired mind. _I need you Zach, come to the willow. _

He quickly threw on clothes and ran out to the car. His heart was pounding the entire drive. A thousand different thoughts assaulted his weary mind. What had happened? Why did she need him? Why the willow? It had been a very long time since either of them had returned to that place, so why now?

He parked, and leapt instantly out of the car. He began running to the place they had dubbed the willow so many years prior.

He stopped running suddenly. There before him was the huge weeping willow he remembered clearly. Its bows draped wistfully to the ground. Zach walked up and pushed away the branches. There beneath its green umbrella stood the girl his heart beat for. The moonlight seeped through the branches, causing her blonde hair to shin like silver. The sight of her caught his breath.

She turned to him, her face streaked with tears. He slowly walked the remaining distance until he was by her side.

"Claire are you ok?" he asked, worry still gnawing at his gut. She shook her head sadly.

"I have to leave," Claire whispered, sorrow written in her eyes.

"Leave…but you called me here," Zach replied in confusion. She shook her head again and took his hands in hers.

"No Zach, I have to leave Odessa."

"What?" Zach felt like his world was crashing down around him.

"Something happened…" Claire wound her fingers in his. "Walk with me?" Zach didn't know how to respond. This was too much. She gentle tugged on his hand and he obediently followed. They walked through the moonlit park hand in hand, as she retold the events that had lead to the terrible news.

They walked up to the top of a beautiful grassy hill and Claire stopped. She sat down on the grass and hugged her knees.

"Dad had to make the arrangements tonight…I wasn't suppose to leave the hotel, but…I couldn't leave with out seeing you." Claire completed her story. Zach took his place beside her. It all felt like a dream…or a nightmare.

Claire leaned against him. She needed to feel his nearness, to feel his strength.

"There is one thing I want to ask you to do for me, Zach," Claire said as she turned her eyes to the stars.

"Anything," Zach replied, "Just name it."

"I want you to watch out for them. My family I mean. Would you do that?"

"As I said before…you name it," He replied tenderly. Suddenly he leapt up to his feet. "If you wanted the moon I'd get it for you," he motioned toward the heavens dramatically. "That's a great idea! I'll get you the moon, Claire. I'll lasso it and pull it down here just for you." A smile spread across Claire's face. What a Wonderful Life was one of her favorite movies, and in her favorite scene the main character had said almost those exact words. She remembered watching that movie with Zach every Christmas.

Zach's eyes reviled that his mind was also traveling over those treasured memories. Claire's smile slowly faded as she stared up into his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking his place beside her again.

"It's amazing. You really don't know how much you love something until you are about to loose it." Sorrow spread across her features as she spoke.

"Thinking about your family?"

Claire's eyes locked with his as she answered, "I was thinking about you." Her genuine confession stole his breath, and he suddenly found himself trapped in her crystal blue eyes. The distance between them shrank as Zach leaned closer to her. She found herself closing the remaining gap. Then, there under the beautiful light of the full moon their lips met.

When Claire finally pulled away she found her eyes wet with tears and her heart pounding in a way it never had before. Their faces lingered close together; their eyes exchanged a thousand unspoken words.

Gravity seemed to sink in over both of them as they became terrifyingly aware that this was the last time they would meet. Claire finally tore her eyes away from him and lay back on the cool grass. He followed her lead and for a while the two remained laying there in silence.

Their conversation started abruptly and neither was sure who started it, but they continued talking until the sun peaked over the horizon.

"I have to go," Claire whispered the words they both had been dreading. She pulled herself slowly up off the grass.

"Don't go," Zach begged tenderly, getting up beside her.

"I have to," she replied, the pain of those words caused her voice to quiver. He took her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I have to go," she chocked on the words as they left her lips.

"I know," He whispered softly, "but I can't let you go without telling you…"

"Telling me what?" She asked studying his face for the last time.

"I love you." Those three simple words on Zach's lips caused Claire to feel that her heart would have flown right out of her chest had it not been weighed down by a crippling sorrow.

She encircled him with her arms and laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too," She whispered. "No matter where I go or how long we are apart…that will never change."

The End

* * *

**After Thoughts: **This was a sad chapter to write, but it was also fun…I'm such a sap no? lol. I hope you all liked it. Also to all those moaning over the ending, if there is enough interest I will start working on a squeal. So please drop a comment especially if you want to see this story continued, but even if you don't feed back is always always welcomed! I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of Lassoing. I know I did. Ciao

**Review Replies: **

**PurpleYin: **thanks for reviewing! I know what you mean, but that is why I felt the freedom to write what I did about them. Since they were never mentioned what's the harm in me making up a story?

**RogueHoney: **haha! Well I can't thank you enough for that my friend. And thank you for reviewing too! As for your question I'll send you a Pm about it k?

**Ianbuddy: **hehee thanks Vchan! I'm glad you like it my sappy friend ;) thanks for reviewing!!! And you're welcome! I'm glad you liked it.

Also thanks **Greenleofiend **and **Romako** who both gave me reviews via different means.


End file.
